Globby
)http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ベイマックス_ザ・シリーズ |sex = Male |aliases = Globby ( ) Monster Freak of nature Inhuman freak Sub-par villain |race = Human (formerly) Mutant |height = Unknown (as Dibs) Variable (as Globby) |weight = Unknown (as Dibs) Variable (as Globby) |age = Unknown |likes = Stealing (formerly), chocolate, sweets, sushi |dislikes = Failure |occupation = Thief (formerly) Supervillain (formerly) |status = Alive |affiliations = Mr. Yama (formerly) Obake (formerly) Noodle Burger Boy (formerly) Momakase (formerly) Big Hero 6 |family = Unnamed mother |friends = Felony Carl |debut = Big Hero 6: The Series *"Baymax Returns" |voice actor = Andy Richter |designer(s) = Yuhki Demers}} Globby, formerly known as Dibs, is a recurring character appearing in Big Hero 6: The Series, first seen in a short scene from the pilot, then becoming more prominent since "Big Roommates 2". Initially a supervillain, Globby would turn himself around to save the city of San Fransokyo from a scheme he once was part of. Background Before the incident that mutated him, Dibs lived in Go Go Tomago's thief-filled neighborhood being a petty thief himself, yet failing most of the time and even owing Mr. Yama money. He was known in the neighborhood for being incompetent and failing at his "job". Some of the residents like Judy simply walked by him even if he tried to conversate with them. Personality Despite appearing confident around others, Dibs actually saw himself as a failure and good for nothing. He claimed that nobody believes in him, even implying that his own mother didn't believe he had potential. His friends had pointed out that he wasn't skilled enough to be a thief, which was proven every time he attempted to steal as he usually had a series of clumsy accidents during the process. Sometimes after his failures, he is discouraged but continues trying nonetheless, conforming with whatever he can get. When he became Globby, at first he just tried to go back to normal at all costs, but upon realizing he could be much more, decided to stay in his mutated form in order to become a supervillain. Though at first still as silly and inexperienced, he improved over time on controlling his powers and slowly became more of a menace to Big Hero 6 since they clashed many times, so this allowed him to learn much about their powers as well as how to counter or evade their attacks, getting to the point of becoming one of the few villains who defeated the entire team all by himself. When Obake revealed that he intended to destroy San Fransokyo, Globby opposed to the plan and decided to leave his villainous ways to aid Big Hero 6 and stop Obake. Appearance Dibs has the appearance of a middle-aged Caucasian man. He has fair skin, light blue eyes and dirty blond hair. In both of his appearances before transforming he wore a green jacket with an olive shirt, black pants and grey shoes. He also wore a dark-blue balaclava during his theft attempts. After transforming, his entire body was permanently covered in many chemicals that gave him a purple, slimy humanoid shape with his limbs still visible through it. The lenses of the neurotransmitter attached to his head replaced his eyes, giving them the appearance of lime-green glowing orbs. Sometimes the neurotransmitter can be seen through the slime too and the lights in it glow blue. In addition to his default globby appearance, he can turn into other materials and change his whole shape (such as becoming a block of rock) but the eyes remain the same when visible. He retains normal body functions such as digestion and the ability to feel pain, however. The initial drawback to his form was that it was not stable, so he used to easily fall apart if he was not careful or got stuck onto other things from his body's adhesiveness. Thanks to his alliance with Obake, Globby had his potential unlocked and managed to get a grip of all his abilities, thus being able to use them to their full extent making no mistakes. Powers and Abilities Initially, Dibs had no powers, but due to a combination of the chemicals in Honey Lemon's Chem-Purse and a replica neurotransmitter, he gained an amorphous amoeba-like shape with numerous abilities. *'Goo Physiology:' After suffering a potent chemical reaction, Dibs' body became a mass of various chemical compounds, giving him an extremely gelatinous body composition. He can throw globs of sticky blobs to trap his opponents. The downside to this is that he can still feel pain and sometimes, being hit too hard causes him to splatter. **'Elasticity:' Globby can change his shape to extend or contract his arms and legs. This makes him very motile, from stretching far to travel at a great distance, to condensing himself into a ball to bounce away. It is very difficult to physically destroy him because of his stretchiness. **'Shapeshifting:' Due to his elasticity, he can also take other shapes besides his humanoid one, such as a bull-like creature or a spring. He would master this ability, as he was able to transform into large-scale forms such as dinosaurs and pteranodons, the latter allowing him flight. **'Reconstruction:' As a living mass of ooze, Globby can remove parts without ill effect and reassemble parts of himself so long as they are in close proximity. Even if a part of him is physically removed, it is still active. **'Adhesiveness:' At first, Globby could not fully control this and accidentally glued himself onto things or had objects stuck to his body. Ever since, he has learned how to take advantage of this skill, using it to move around the city by adhering himself to buildings and billboards, then swinging from one to another; also able to transport things or people which he attaches to himself. **'Matter generation:' Globby can throw globs from himself at others without decreasing his mass, hinting that he is generating the matter he throws. *'Self-Molecular Manipulation:' As the result of merging with the neurotransmitter, Globby can command his cells to change into any form of substance or material. This includes the ability to turn into various states of matter such as water, concrete, bricks, ice, or crystal; manipulating his own body properties to become more foamy, adhesive, or acidic; or generating edible substances such as chocolate and ice cream. Globby (Water).png|Water. Globby (Metal).png|Metal. Globby (Ice).png|Ice. Globby (Plain Rock).png|Rock. Globby (Chocolate).png|Chocolate. Globby (Wood).png|Wood. Globby (Brick).png|Brick. Globby (Chocolate again).png|Chocolate (again). Globby (Cookie Dough).png|Cookie Dough. Globby (Cotton Candy).png|Cotton Candy. Globby (Chocolate with Ice Cream and Caramel).png|Chocolate with Ice Cream and Caramel. Globby (Whipped Cream).png|Whipped Cream. Globby Hammer.png| Globby (Acid).png|Acid. Globby (Crystal).png|Crystal. Globby Shield.png| Globby (Slime).png|Slime. Globby throws Concrete.png|Cement. Globby (Foam).png|Foam. Globby (Rock).png|Rock (with his eyes visible). Water Globby.png|Water (full body). Globby coin.png Globby (Snow).png|Snow. Globby (Fire).png|Fire. Globby (Rubber).png|Rubber. *'Chemical Manipulation:' Having faced Honey Lemon many times, Globby has learned how to avoid her chem-balls and their effects, even being able to manipulate them himself thanks to his own body being made of multiple chemicals. Equipment *'Prototype Neurotransmitter:' An invention by Krei Tech Industries that's a rip-off of Hiro Hamada's original neurotransmitter used to control his microbots; it is worn as a headband and was secretly kept in a warehouse. Unlike the original, this neurotransmitter can control anything linked to it besides microbots. Dibs intended to steal and possibly sell it, but while trying it on the chem-purse soaked him with chemicals, then the neurotransmitter fused the mix with his body, mutating him and getting the headband permanently attached to him. It is what keeps his body in a coherent shape and the source of his powers. History He is first seen shortly in "Baymax Returns" when Yama was trying to collect money that he lent to Dibs, who was being held upside down by Yama's thugs on top of a high building. He was almost dropped off after claiming he had lost the money, until Yama received a call from Obake. Yama went inside to take the call and his minions put Dibs back to safety, then he either was set free or managed to get away somehow. His first major appearance is in "Big Roommates 2": When Honey Lemon moved in with Go Go after an incident with her chem-purse in her own apartment, Dibs was out in the neighborhood trying to steal, wearing a typical balaclava to cover his face. On a bus stop, he attempted to rob a sleeping old lady from her wallet but failed, accidentally hitting a pole and lying on the floor until the bus arrived. The old woman dropped some coins for him before getting on the bus, unaware that he tried to rob her. Still, Dibs smiled that he could obtain a few coins and showed them to Judy. Felony Carl passed by riding his motorbike, telling him to give it up. Right after, Dibs noticed Honey Lemon's chem-purse on top of many boxes that Wasabi was moving into Go Go's house. Dibs took the purse while no one was around, albeit having goofy accidents like getting hit with one of the boxes or having to follow a taxi after accidentally throwing the purse on top of it. Hours later at night, Dibs hid behind a trash bin when he heard police cars nearby and broke into an empty warehouse. Inside, he told a random mouse that he finally made it as a thief, then tried to open the chem-purse believing it was a regular purse, desperately smashing it after failing to do so. Alistair Krei and his assistant soon entered the warehouse, forcing Dibs to hide under a box upon hearing them approach. Krei was keeping a neurotransmitter headband hidden in the place and showed it to his employee by pressing a button under a table which flipped it and revealed the invention, mentioning it was a prototype that allowed to control anything linked to it other than microbots and affirming it would be worth billions. Dibs, listening to them in secret, got excited upon hearing its value. Right after Krei and the employee left he grabbed the neurotransmitter and tried it on; unable to see well with it, Dibs accidentally dropped the chem-purse and then tried to pick it up, pushing the table's hidden button with his head and causing it to begin flipping. The table got stuck because the chem-purse was on its way and started crushing it. The pressure made it release a gooey substance which adhered to Dibs' face, then started absorbing him due to the neurotransmitter headband controlling it, deforming the thief and giving him a purple slimy appearance. The lenses of the neurotransmitter became his new eyes. Next day in his new form, Dibs roamed the streets but the people who saw him got scared, calling him a monster and quickly making it to the news. Fred saw the report and showed it to his teammates who were hanging out at Lucky Cat Café. At first, they didn't believe it was a monster but Fred convinced them to go check it out, taking Hiro to where he was first seen. Hiro noticed goo on the sidewalk but didn't see the monster anywhere. Go Go, Wasabi, Honey and Baymax argued about the chem-purse's disappearance in Go Go's house when they heard screams outside. They looked out a window and saw Dibs strolling, still having issues controlling his new body as he kept falling and adhering himself to the concrete while people on the sidewalk simply looked at him frightened. The four heroes quickly geared up and stood in front of him. While struggling to de-adhere himself, Baymax scanned Dibs and revealed that parts of Honey Lemon's purse were in his body's substance mix. Honey Lemon asked worried if the purse did that to him but Dibs lied saying he knew nothing about a purse. Go Go insisted that he stole it but Dibs kept lying, though Wasabi felt relieved knowing it wasn't his fault that the purse had gone missing. During their discussion, Dibs tried to get away but Go Go told him he wasn't going anywhere, to which Dibs aggressively replied by extending his arms at her and throwing at Baymax. One of his blobs fell on Wasabi's head, who became agitated and asked to get it off. Civilians started running away while Fred and Hiro arrived at the scene, then Fred called him a disgusting globby monster and a random woman who was running away agreed about his globbiness. Fred then said it was "settled" and asked if they could call him Globby, but Dibs disliked the name and suddenly got hit by a bus that took him away. Still, Fred called him Globby again. Later, Big Hero 6 returned to Go Go's house, where Hiro created a new chem-purse, Wasabi tried to remove the goo from his armor, pointing out it was hard to remove; and Go Go and Fred watched the news on Go Go's phone, where a reporter asked Felony Carl how he felt about the name "Globby", to which Carl replied that he liked it. Fred felt happy to have named the monster and claimed that that was his legacy to the world. Soon, at Joe's Diner, people were seen running scared at the sight of Dibs, who was sitting down and chatting with Felony Carl, lying about his encounter with Big Hero 6 saying that him being hit by the bus was a pre-planned escape and telling him that he still can't control his mutated body. While trying to demonstrate it, he threw his arm to try and grab a spoon, but instead destroyed a window and got a white kitten stuck in his hand that then attacked him. Carl grabbed the cat and told Dibs that he was worse at being a monster than being a thief, causing Dibs to frown at him while inadvertently triggering something about the neurotransmitter which made the lights in it to flicker, then explaining to Carl that it was a billion-dollar invention. Still not knowing how the headband worked, Dibs noticed a passing bus that had an advertisement with Alistair Krei's face on it and realized that Krei did know how it worked. Dibs then went to Krei's lab and crashed through a window, mistakingly grabbing a Krei statue that was being sculpted. Krei and the sculptor stared in shock, then Dibs quickly returned to drop the statue and take the real Krei instead. While Big Hero 6 worked on a formula to counter the mutant's substance, Wasabi watched the report of Krei's kidnapping and showed it to the team. That night, Dibs crawled a really high building with Krei stuck to his back while telling him he'd be released once he explained how the headband worked. Bluff Dunder was also in the scene reporting live in an helicopter. Krei didn't know it was his invention but tried to take it from Dibs' head once he recognized it, only to fail by adhering himself to the glob and almost falling down the building. With no other choice, Krei explained to Dibs that he only had to think and the headband would work naturally, but the saddened Dibs replied that nothing came to him naturally. Big Hero 6 arrived and Krei is relieved to see them, cockily telling them it would've been better if they arrived sooner. Wasabi ignited his blades and the villain started throwing blobs at him, one of them hitting Baymax's face and caused his sensors to become impaired. Wasabi tried to attack him up-close but after seeing how high above they all were, he retreated. Honey Lemon tried to negotiate with Dibs by showing him a substance that would make him "not sticky" but he was angered and threatened to drop Krei. He then said he had made a lot of bad decisions lately, and Baymax concluded that he just needed positive reinforcement. Honey Lemon, being good at it, tried to make him feel better by telling him that he can make it work and that if he dedicated himself to make the best of the situation he'd truly be special. Agreeing with her, Dibs released Krei, who said he still wanted back his prototype and aggressively took Honey's substance from her hand, planning on using it against Dibs. However, Bluff Dunder's helicopter's strong light hit Krei's eyes, who got stunned and fell down the building. Dibs quickly acted by extending himself to save him from the fall. Krei thanked Dibs, who in turn thanked Honey Lemon for believing in him. Claiming that his days of being a small-time purse-snatcher were over, he instead decided to become a supervillain. Honey Lemon tried to explain that he was getting the wrong message, but Dibs interrupted her and finally accepted the nickname "Globby", shouting that the world would come to fear his name. He discreetly stole Alistair Krei's wallet and escaped the scene by swinging around the buildings with his adhesive powers. Doing a villainous laugh, Globby got away but clumsily splattered against a window and fell down. Some time after, Globby was attempting to rob the City Rising painting from the San Fransokyo Museum of Art, breaking through one of the skylights. Hiro, Baymax and Honey Lemon were watching over the museum that night while Fred hid in a sewer, because the latter correctly predicted that a supervillain could try to steal the masterpiece since there would be an art party homaging its artist. Upon seeing people escaping in terror, they entered and saw Globby removing shattered glass parts that had stuck to his body during his entrance. The four heroes felt disillusioned when they saw it was just Globby, saying he was more like a sub-par villain rather than a supervillain. Globby distracted them and seized the painting, then tried to escape through a corridor while Hiro, Fred and Baymax followed. Trying to lose them, Globby started throwing ooze at them. Fred recklessly used his fire and almost burnt one of the paintings while chasing him but Baymax put the artwork out of the fire's way and Hiro warned him to be careful. Honey Lemon threw an anti-sticky ball at Globby, causing him to destabilize and drop the painting. She caught the piece and Baymax captured Globby, but the villain escaped by melting and turning into a ball, bouncing away from the museum and landing on top of a bus, then being hit in the back of his head by a traffic light and getting dragged away by the vehicle. Next week, Honey Lemon went with Baymax to the museum to teach him about art while Fred got people to admire a drinking fountain that he accidentally melted before, making them believe it was a piece of art. The City Rising painting was returned and a guard stood nearby to take care of it. Still, Globby returned for a second attempt, moving through the ventilation system and being discovered when he accidentally fell on a spiky sculpture, hurting himself. Globby obtained the picture but the museum was put on lock-down and he was trapped inside. Hiro, Go Go and Wasabi arrived with the rest of the team and gave them their suits. Globby, trying different ways to escape, grabbed the spiky sculpture to ram against the door, but Baymax opened it and caused the mutant to fall on the street and hurt himself again. Globby snatched the painting from the street and attacked the heroes, evading their attacks and bouncing away from them. He started cheering as he felt that he had finally succeeded in his art heist but immediately crashed against Baymax and Hiro, who took the painting from him. Globby splattered on the floor, sad because he lost again. Honey Lemon threw a freezing ball to capture the villain, but he suddenly turned into plain water and escaped through the sewers. Globby exited the sewer in another place and transformed back to his purple slimy-self. Surprised at what had just happened, he realized he could turn into other materials thanks to the neurotransmitter and began experimenting with his ability by morphing into different materials, then after learning how to control it, decided to strike once more. The museum chose to put City Rising into storage, but Globby intercepted the transporting vehicle and made it crash, scaring off the driver as well. Big Hero 6 also knew about the move and arrived to fight Globby yet again, but this time the villain managed to defeat them using his new-found powers. Seeing the heroes beaten, he gave Hiro a chocolate bar created from his own body and got away triumphantly. Arriving at an unknown location with the painting, Globby expanded his whole body to the size of the building's front and slid his hand through a door to open it from inside. There he met with Obake, who had employed him to do the job. Obake proceeded to take a slice of Globby's substance to study later, then grabbed the piece of artwork, breaking the frame and revealing a sheet of blueprints hidden beneath it, made by the piece's artist and scientist Lenore Shimamoto. Globby returns in "Kentucky Kaiju". His abilities have significantly improved since last time, and he is sent by Obake to break into the bank as part of one of his schemes. Upon arriving, he waits for the Big Hero 6 to show up and then begins attacking them, specifically aiming for Hiro. He separates Hiro from Baymax, throwing the robot in the bank's vault with Fred and locking both of them inside, then takes a bull-like shape and rams against Go Go. Honey Lemon tosses a chem-ball at him, but Globby absorbs it and turns into a spear which he then throws at Hiro, nearly stabbing him in the face but the boy is saved thanks to a chemical bubble created by Honey Lemon, thus only gets a crack on his helmet's glass. Globby sees Wasabi trying to attack him while Baymax and Fred break free, and so he decides to escape while mocking Hiro, telling him he's useless without his friends since they all have powers while he does not. He then goes back to Obake's lair questioning why he was sent just to fight the team and not steal anything, to which Obake reveals he intends to make Hiro doubt himself and observe his eventual reaction. Later, Globby, Obake and Noodle Burger Boy watched camera feed of Hiro attacking Noodle Burger Boy with a Nano-Dex upgrade he creates, and Obake points out that super-strength was an obvious upgrade choice, to which Globby replies he would've chosen laser eyes instead. Noodle Burger Boy uses its own laser eyes against Globby when he mentions this, but he avoids getting hit by opening a hole on his chest. He then calls the animatronic a show-off for doing that. After Big Hero 6 fight the Kentucky Kaiju, the villain trio watch them defeat the robot from Obake's hideout, then see Hiro realize what Obake's real intentions were. His next appearance is in "Mini-Max", where he goes back to being a super-thief. At a fountain, he tries stealing the coins that people throw, but is followed by Fred alone since the rest of Big Hero 6 were at class. Globby drops the coins and turns into one (with his real face shown), then rolls away while Fred attempts to catch him. The chase however causes Fred to destroy things around town and Globby still gets away by adhering himself to a bus. Later, he is caught stealing by Fred and his new "helper" Mini-Max. Globby wore a ski mask and tried to pretend he didn't know what they were talking about, then once more makes a run for it, with Mini-Max preventing Fred from destroying anything else like before. He finds himself at a dead-end alley where he fights the duo, almost beaten by Mini-Max until he once more decides to escape. In "Steamer's Revenge", Hiro pins a picture of Globby to his "conspiracy wall" while he tries to figure out Obake's plans. In the same episode, Fred practices his father's moves using cardboards of Globby and other villains that Big Hero 6 have encountered. Globby returns in "Countdown to Catastrophe". He first fights against Hiro and Baymax in a warehouse while trying to steal a Krei Tech briefcase. Baymax is alerted that Hiro has to go to school, so they hurry to defeat Globby. Hiro takes the briefcase and so Globby goes away. When Hiro gives back the briefcase to Krei, he reveals it was just an old trashed energy amplifier. Later, Fred comes up with a plan to capture Globby and have him reveal Obake's plan, so he convinces Alistair Krei to pretend he completed the energy amplifier to make Globby attempt to steal it and catch him. Mini-Max also reminds Krei that Globby had stolen his wallet, so Krei agrees to do it. During Krei's fake presentation however Hiro was absent, and beside Globby, Noodle Burger Boy showed up with Buddy Guards, making things harder for the team. Globby turned into a dinosaur and began attacking while Noodle Burger Boy inserted an Obake Chip into Baymax. Hiro then arrives riding Tadashi's Scooter which he uses to throw Noodle Burger Boy into Globby's body, causing him to explode when Noodle Burger Boy used his laser eyes. Still, Globby took the briefcase and the robot and escaped. At Obake's lair, it was revealed that all the briefcase contained was a drawing of Fredzilla, but Obake still claimed everything went exactly as planned, due to Hiro building another amplifier which he planned to steal. Globby, Momakase and Noodle Burger Boy go to the SFIT expo wreaking havoc and fight Big Hero 6 while Obake steals the amplifier, and all villains leave after he obtains it. Afterwards, Baymax's installed chip causes him to turn against Hiro and take him to Obake's lair, where at the time Globby was playing card games with Noodle Burger Boy but felt annoyed due to the robot using restaurant terms all the time. Obake then explained that his master plan was to use a machine powered by Hiro's energy amplifier to recreate the Great Catastrophe of 1906 at a much larger scale, killing millions only to build a new city, but Globby immediately became concerned about it, being the only one of all villains to do so. Hiro is then thrown into a cell when he refused to work with Obake, but Globby breaks him out after telling Hiro he doesn't want to destroy the city because all his friends lived there, although he only mentioned Felony Carl. Globby then tells Momakase they're gonna leave, and Momakase attempts to stop him until she's pinned to the wall with Globby's ooze, and so he and Hiro leave to go to Lucky Cat Café to retrieve Hiro's armor and warn the four other members of Big Hero 6. Globby then talks to Honey Lemon via Hiro's helmet's communicator and mentions that she always believed in him. When the team reunite after Hiro recovers his amplifier, they see that Obake's machine was now self-sustaining, but Hiro remembered that Fred had ordered a new Kentucky Kaiju mech and planned to use it to counter the shockwave created by the machine. Globby then protected a the city's shore from the wave which the kaiju would cause by expanding himself at a giant scale, and after successfully saving San Fransokyo, Globby joins a group hug with the rest of the heroes. He and Honey Lemon have a picture taken for an internet blog, and Globby appears to have left his villain life behind to become a hero. Trivia *Dibs' name is misspelt as "Dibbs" in the credits from "Baymax Returns". *His Japanese name is "Nebā", meant to be short for "nebakkoi" (粘っこい) which means "sticky". *Globby can be seen briefly in the series' intro along with other villains, in a small hexagon when Hiro expands his hands. Appearances Gallery Screenshots BH6IntroVillains.png Dibs threatened.png|Threatened by Yama's henchmen. DibsBR2.png|Yama asks where his money is. DibsBR3.png|Yama receives a call from Obake. DibsBR4.png|Dibs is put back on his feet. Dibs walk.png Dibs finger guns.png Dibs grin.png Dibs and Carl.png|Dibs and Felony Carl. Dibs sees woman.png Dibs steal.png Dibs theft.png Dibs fails at theft.png Dibs shows coins.png Carl and Dibs.png|Carl tells Dibs to give it up. Dibs sees chem-purse.png Dibs rubs hands.png Dibs trying to steal purse.png Dibs steals purse.png|Dibs stealing Honey Lemon's chem-purse. Dibs hit by box.png Dibs taxi purse.png And that's how you steal a purse.png Dibs trash.png Dibs and Mouse.png|Talking with a mouse. Dibs hears Krei entering.png Dibs hiding.png|Dibs hears Krei entering. Dibs box.png Dibs gets neurotransmitter.png Dibs Neurotransmitter.png|Wearing Krei's neurotransmitter. Dibs pushes button.png Dibs purse.png Dibs substance.png Dibs transformation.png|Transforming. Globby Dibs.png Dibs absorbed.png|Dibs being absorbed. Globby's origin.png Globby first.png Bluff reports Globby.png|First sightings. Happy Globby.png Globby stuck.png Globby looks at heroes.png Globby scanned.png|Scanned by Baymax. Globby Angry 1.png Globby tries to leave.png Globby street.png Go Go Goo.png|Go Go Tomago attacked by Dibs. Globby upset.png Globby bus.png|Run over by a bus. JoeDinerGlobby.png People stare at Globby.png|Civilians stare at Dibs. Globby grabs cat.png Carl with cat.png|Dibs and Carl at Joe's Diner. Dibs frown.png Globby ponders.png Carl feeds cat.png Globby breaks into Krei Tech.png|Breaking into Krei's office. Krei kidnapped by Globby.png Globby Headband.png Krei tries taking headband back.png|Krei tries taking his invention back. Big Roommates 3.jpg Globby and Krei.png|Dibs and Alistair Krei. Globby Attack.png GlobbyKrei.png Globby BR2.png|Honey Lemon motivates Dibs. Globby grabs Krei.png Globby Saves Krei.png Mouthless Globby.png|Saving Krei. Globby Elasticity.png This is awkward.png Globby decides to change.png New Supervillain.png Globby turns evil.png|Dibs decides to become a supervillain and call himself "Globby". Globby jump.png Globby swinging 1.png Globby glides.png GlobbyWindow.png GlobbyWindow2.png Globby shattered glass.png Globby Painting.png|Globby with the City Rising painting. Globby ceiling.png Globby chemball.png|Hit by by Honey Lemon's chem-ball. Globby slug.png|Destabilized. Globby melted.png Globby Ball.png|Globby morphs into a ball. Globby escapes.png Globby FM.png Globby bus top.png Globby sneak.png Globby hurt.png Globby loses arms.png|Losing his arms with little repercussion. Globby splat.png Globby hurt again.png Globby Museum.png Globby falling.png|Falling. Globby Noodle Burger.png|Globby in front of a Noodle Burger restaurant. Globby evades ball.png Globby bouncing.png Globby crashes against Baymax.png SplatteredGlobby.png Globby powers.png|Discovering his new powers. Globby Ice Cream.png Regular Globby.png Globby hammer.png Globby Swinging.png Globby attacks truck.png|Globby attacking the museum's truck. Globby scares driver.png Globby truck.png Globby BH6.png Globby catch.png Globby City Rising.png Globby Angry 2.png Globby and Hiro.png|Giving Hiro a chocolate bar. Globby Spring.png|Globby morphs into a spring. Globby door.png Globby in hideout.png Globby art piece.png ObakeGlobbyFM.png|Globby and Obake. Obake takes Globby's substance.png Image.jpg Globby complains.png Globby and Obake.png Globby bank.png Globby wide.png Globby gets Hiro.png Globby traps Baymax.png Globby locks vault.png|Locking Baymax and Fred. Globby monster.png|Globby morphs into a creature. Globby attacks Go Go.png Globby bull.png Globby chemical.png|Globby absorbs Honey Lemon's chem-ball. Globby escaping.png Globby mocks Hiro.png GlobbyObakeKK.png|Globby meets Obake again. GlobbyKK.png GlobbyKK2.png Villains.png|Globby, Obake and Noodle Burger Boy. Globby upside down.png Globby laser.png|Noodle Burger Boy shoots Globby. Obake bothered.png Obake and villains.png Noodle Burger Boy and Globby.png|Globby with Noodle Burger Boy. Water Globby 2.png Globby MM1.png Globby MM2.png Globby MM3.png Globby MM4.png Globby stealing.png Mini-Max scares Globby.png Globby fireball.png Globby vs Fred.png Globby extinguished.png Globby alley.png Globby arm.png Conspiracy wall 2.png Fred villain cardboards.png Globby cardboard.png Globby pins Baymax.png Globby attack 1.png Globby attack 2.png Globby chest hand.png Globby defeated.png Mini-Max projects Globby.png Mini-Max reminisces BR2.png Stole my wallet.png|Krei remembers Globby stole his wallet. Globby attacks Krei.png Globby stuck to wall.png Globby CTC.png Globby briefcase.png Dino Globby.png|Globby turns into a dinosaur. Dino Globby 2.png Fredzilla Globzilla.png Globbysaurus.png Dino hammer.png Pteranodon Globby.png Globby flies away.png Guys stuck.png Hiro in scooter CTC.png Noodle Burger Boy in Globby.png Oh no.png Globby explodes.png|Globby explodes. Globby takes case and Noodle Burger Boy.png Villain Trio.png Villain quartet.png|Globby and his associates. Obake and allies.png Obake glows again.png GlobbyCTC.png Globby and woman.png Globby globs.png Trio attack SFIT.png Villains wrecking havoc.png Globby absorbs security robot.png Security robot cuts globby.png Dino Globby sliced in half.png Robots sliced.png VillainTrio.png Do the Noodle.png Globby attacking SFIT.png Globby racket.png Globby racket 2.png Villains in lab.png Globby and Noodle Burger Boy play.png Fred conspiracy wall.png Honey looks at wall.png Obake Hiro and villains.png Hiro tries to escape.png Globby sushi.png|Globby questions Obake's plan. Globby Sushi 2.png Globby scares Hiro.png|Globby helps Hiro escape. Globby's friends.png ...Yeah.png Bull Globby.png Momakase slashing Globby.png|Globby vs. Momakase Momakase glob.png Globby traps Momakase.png Globby helps Hiro escape.png Bubble Globby.png Globby and Hiro outside LCC.png Globby Alley.png Globby ear.png Countdown to Catastrophe 1.png Globby Honey Wasabi Go Go.png I was too late.png Globby expanded.png Globby HL.png Globby heart.png Wasabi prepares.png|Globby in the background. Wasabi blades.png Globby face.png Globby stops wave.png Globby wave.png Globby boat.png|Globby saved the city. BH6 wait for the rest.png Group hug finale.png Honey Globby photo.png Chibi Globby.png Darn It.png Globby arrested.png Karmi grabbed by Globby.png GO GO GO.png Chibi villains.png You guys still serving breakfast.png Globby eating.png Big munch.png Teeth glob.png More pancakes.png Concept art Globby concept 1.jpg Globby concept 2.jpg Globby-concept-3.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Superheroes